Current medically accepted methods of treating infections caused by the herpes virus are chemotherapeutic agents which are applied topically, injected or taken orally. Such treatment can often deal with the immediate infection but does not prevent a recurrence of the infection at a later date after the treatment has ceased.
It has been known for several decades that the use of light can give a positive therapeutic effect in the treatment of a wide spectrum of diseases. In the 1960's the use of narrow wavelength light was investigated in vivo/in vitro experiments. It was found that light of wavelength greater than 440 nm did not work. Further investigations were carried out with light having a wavelength of from 300 to 350 nm (UV light) but it was found that infection was exacerbated/promoted rather than ameliorated/eliminated. Some attempts have been made to treat individuals affected with the herpes virus by treatment with light of the wavelength 660 nm, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,009. However, the present inventor was unable to achieve a significant clinical outcome or benefit at that wavelength.
Additionally, it is known from the prior art to use a laser to produce coherent radiation and to focus it on the area to be treated. Nd YAG laser treatment at a fundamental wavelength of 1064 nm is associated with decreased pain, scarring and improved healing (U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,146). Additionally it has been reported that diodes emitting light at the red wavelength, 940±25 nm can be used to treat a range of essentially musculoskeletal ailments (U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,380). However there is no indication that light of a wavelength above this would be of any therapeutic use.
It has now been surprisingly established that low intensity electromagnetic radiation of small bandwidth is effective in the treatment of infectious diseases, inflammatory-type diseases and other conditions, including the alleviation of pain. It is postulated that the way in which the electromagnetic radiation effects its action is by way of energy transmission through cellular components/organelles.
A water molecule that has a range of electromagnetic radiation wavelengths passed through it will produce several transmission peaks. These transmission peaks are associated with the preferred therapeutic electromagnetic radiation wavelength range of the invention and thus implies a role for the water molecule in the general mechanism of action.